To Carve Love into her Arms
by Ningannel
Summary: All she wanted to do was get home so she could spend the rest of her days painting the views from her house. She didn't expect to meet two beings, nor did she ever imagine she'd end up in a relationship with both that was baised on fear, sex and the need for emotional connections. SlenderxOCxSplendor
1. Prologue

A/N: My little darlings, I'd like to introduce you to my newest brain child _**To Carve Love into her Arms**_, which is book One of three in a series focused on the fucked up relationship that I've been dreaming about for months now. Ever thought about what the relationship between Slenderman and Splendorman is? What if I threw in a skittish, shy, nervous, medically fucked up girl into the mix? It will be chaos, I tell you. Gorey, sexual, brutal, beautiful chaos. Please, stay tuned, my little gumdrops!

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything except my characters, and those are influenced by people I know or myself.

The wind whipped through my hair and stung my face, memories of childhood beatings resurfacing in the back of my mind, but I quickly forgot about it as I kept running. My legs were burning, my lungs aching and threatening to collapse from the hours of sprinting it seemed like I'd been doing. I'd almost forgotten why I'd started running, or where I was headed, all I remember is the white expanse of face that I'd once called Slender covered in the black blood of his brother. The once rainbow spotted suit of Splendor just dark fabric, the usual smile that adored his face replaced with a terrifying snarl full of sharp teeth that tore through flesh. I thought of kissing that mouth a million times, laying with them in trees and on their bed, the touch of their hands and mouths and bodies against my naked flesh...

My foot snagged on something on the ground, and I fell face first into cold dirt. My palms stung along with most of my front, and I was sure that my ankle was broken, but I tried to get up, tried to keep moving, keep doing what Slender had told me to do in the deep and angry voice I'd never heard come out of his mouth...

"_Run."_

But my legs wouldn't move, they spasmed and went numb as I tried to move them. My face was covered in tears and blood, and I tried to scream but my throat was so dry I could only croak. Behind me, I heard the scraping of many little feet on the earth, my mind filling with pictures of the things that had attacked us, and I began to pull myself up, drawing the knife I had in my pocket. It was small, not hardly sharp enough to do real damage, but I'd be damed if I died tonight without a fight.


	2. Chapter One: Fear, Freedom, and Friends

Are you excited, my little pudding cups? You better be. I've had a bad case of writer's block, so this chapter took me a long time.

To the one little darling that reviewed, thank you! For the rest of you, shame on you. Mama's upset that you read her stories and not leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit except Lorelei and Dr. Howard. 'Nuff said.

~...~...~...~Chapter One: Fear, Freedom, and Friends.~...~...~

The white walls of the hospital room were making me sick, and I was sure it wasn't due to the drugs they were pumping into my veins. This whole place lacked color, creativity, life... It was making me feel like they weren't here to make me get better, they were here to help me die. With a sigh I rolled onto my side as best I could in the tiny bed, avoiding looking at the IV line in my elbow as my eyes drifted out the single window. A horrid view of the city greeted me, and I once again found myself trying desperately not to vomit. I missed the trees that circled my childhood home, the same house my mother had peacefully passed away in, and the same one they forced me out of when I was diagnosed with the same rare heart condition as my mother.

A kindly doctor walked in, the lines on his face making him look much older than I knew him to be. Setting his clipboard on the table next to my bed he pulled the little stool on wheels over and plopped down next to me with a grunt. I flipped myself around, not even bothering to put on a cheerful smile for him. We'd been around the block together, and were past the awkward "How are you feeling today, Miss Pearsons?" stage. Now, I'm the patient that he comes to first thing in the morning, then after his lunch break, and I'm the last one he sees before he leaves for the night. I give my honest opinions for him, help him calm down from surgeries, and he can relax and give me the straight talk about my tests.

"Lorelei, I've got band news." His voice was haggard, and he removed his sharp framed glasses to rub his eyes with one hand. He was more tense than I'd ever seen him, and I put on my own thick frames to see him truly. Dr. Howard could have been very handsome with his salt and pepper hair, dark brown eyes and a face that could surely land him on the cover of GQ. With the addition of countless number of lines and crows feet on his face, and the growing beer belly he'd started acquiring after his wife left him however, he'd been reduced to charming the elderly ladies in the hospice ward. I ran my hand through my hair, untangling the long blond strands that were in bad need of a dye.

"Let me guess, I'm dying?" My voice was gravely, not the same sweet tones my mother used to call my Disney Princess voice. I hadn't talked since this morning when Dr. Howard came in to draw blood and send me through my weekly CT scan.

"You have six months." It wasn't the tone of his voice that scared me, it was the way he couldn't look into my eyes as he said it. He looked down, hands laced tightly together. My hands shook, and I found myself crying for the first time since my mother died. Not sobbing, mind you- I was much more contained than that in front of people. I couldn't however, stop the streams of tears that ran down my face.

"Six months? Are you sure?" He nodded, and I had the urge to slap him. He'd stood up and was now walking around my bed to the window, throwing it open against all hospital codes for safety and sanitation.

"It's the same symptoms we saw in your mother." His hands were in his hair, on his face, and his back was still to me. I fidgeted with the edge of the thin blanket, my heartbeat picking up painfully. "It's too far gone, and I've run out of tests to try and do." Finally he turned to me, and the look in his eyes was enough to tell me everything I'd never wanted to hear, everything I'd prepared myself for and nothing I wanted.

"So... I get to go home?" I choked back a sob, my body spasming and forcing me to hunch over. I heard his footsteps coming to my bed, and I grabbed my chest. "Please, I just want to go home..." When his arms fell around my shoulders, I didn't care that he was supposed to be a doctor and I a patient, because it brought memories of a father I could hardly remember, and I broke down. My head went to the crook of his neck and before I could stop myself, I wailed.

~..~..~

Hours passed, and I found myself in jeans for the first time in over a year. It felt so strange to not have the softness of fleece or the smooth embrace of silk on my skin, but I'm sure I looked better in them than I ever had in the pajamas I'd been wearing. I slipped on a sports bra before pulling my arms into a white over sized button-up shirt, trying to hide the fact that I was much skinnier than I used to be, and that my pants were about to fall off. My shoes were slipped into, the feeling of good old Nike's surrounding my feet made me smile, and it felt like heaven as I walked out of my room, taking one last look around the only place I'd really known for a year before heading out.

The woman at the front desk handed me a brown paper bag full of prescription bottles, each with different things for pain, sleep aid, dietary aid; the list of things I may need in the last six months was astounding, and I doubted I'd ever need everything she was giving me. Next came something I'd missed, my purse and car keys. The light leather of my bag was a wonderful sight, and the cold metal of my keys felt powerful in my hands, and even though she wasn't sure I was alright to drive, I left with a kind word of thanks before speed walking to the parking lot. Once there, I found a familiar man leaning against my car.

"I thought you'd like a more personable goodbye than what I could give in the hospital." I smiled and walked into the open arms of Dr. Howard, giving him a hug that helped show my gratitude.

"Thanks for everything, Dr. Howard." He patted my head, still treating me like the child he remembered from visits with my mother so many years ago. It felt nice, to be able to show the man you'd considered to be a father figure for so many years the proper gratitude he deserved.

I got into my car, watching the retreating back of Dr. Howard as he went back for his shift before I turned the engine over. It took a minute to warm up, and I was pleasantly surprised that I had a full tank of gas. I jocked it up to hospital staff making sure I could make it the forty miles back home and left it at that, and before I could remember to be happy to be out of there, I was speeding down the freeway towards home.

The house was just as I remember leaving it, maybe a little cleaner. I'd hired a company to come in and keep things clean for me, and they did a wonderful job; everything sparkled, and nothing was missing or out of place. Dropping my purse onto my couch I walked to the kitchen table, a neat and organized stack of letters lay on top, probably put there buy the cleaning person. I sat down gingerly and went through all of them, most of it consisting of junk mail and get well cards from fair-weather friends from college.

With a sigh I put my head in my hands, thinking of all the things I could do that I hadn't been able to in the past year; play piano, watch decent television, paint... A smile broke out on my face, and I got up quickly, rushing to the small sun room adjacent to the kitchen. All my art supplies hadn't been touched thankfully, which made it much easier to grab my large black portfolio filled with a giant sketchbook and all the pens, pencils, charcoal and erasers that a girl could want. I opened the door to the back patio, the sounds of my shoes crunching freshly fallen fall leaves making me more giddy than I'd already been. I was glad for the afternoon sun on my face, and before I'd realized it, I'd gone a ways into the dense forest. A little out of breath I decided to sit down against a tree and draw whatever I could see.

The forest was quiet and peaceful, just like it'd always been. It's always been my sanctuary from everything and everyone that hurt me, from the nightmares that came after every beating in my youth, and now from the pain I was experiencing almost every waking moment of my life. Before long the blank white page of my book was filling with a gray-scale version of my surroundings, my normally blurry vision crisp thanks to my Ray Ban glasses.

I'd been too focused on drawing at first to notice the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Slowly my hand stopped moving and my brows furrowed, everything in my body telling me someone was watching me. It wouldn't be too impossible, the forest was also part of a nature park that spanned miles and miles of land. People often hiked the whole thing, not aware that a good chunk of it was my property even though there were signs up throughout the trees. I looked up from my drawing, into the mess of trees in front of me, expecting to see a hiker or two off in the distance.

Instead, I saw what looked like a very, very tall mad half hiding behind a tree. His suit was black with a rainbow of polka-dots all over it, and he had a barber-shop style hat on top of his head. At least, I thought it was his head. It looked like a normal shape of head, but I couldn't pick out a nose and his eyes were just two black almond shapes, reminding me of pictures I'd drawn as a child. I guess I'd been staring for a while, because he poked his head out a little more, revealing something that I found both cute and terrifying. His mouth was just a capital "D" on it's side, like a crude drawing. He was definitely looking right at me, and I shivered, not able to take my eyes off him. With a little hesitation on his part, he moved from behind the tree and I got a view of his dark hands, so much like human hands but also sharp looking, like they could rip through flesh. He started walking towards me, those long legs making short work of the distance. The closer he got to me, the more I started to panic, and the more my heart hammered in my chest. I'd played the game _Slender_ before, I know what happens when a disproportionate humanoid figure approaches you.

Before I could scream, or have a heart attack, he stopped about ten feet from me. He stood maybe fifteen feet tall, and I had to crane my neck a little to meet his face, which still held that smile. He took a small step, making me push against the tree out of instinct. My action made him stop, his smile dropping into a frown, his nonexistent brows knitting together.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to scare you..." If I'd been thinking clearly, I'd have screamed when he spoke. It wasn't that his voice was scary; on the contrary, it actually sounded very nice. It was deep, but not overtly so, and it was quiet enough not to startle me. I just looked up at him, my body shaking like the leaves around me with a combination of fear and cold. The being took another two steps slowly, making sure I didn't back up again. He knelt a few feet from me, looking very princely as he took off his hat, putting a less joyous smile on his face. "I've never seen you here before, are you new to the woods?"

I shook my head slowly. "N-no..." My fingers loosened their painful hold on the wood of my drawing board. "I've always lived here..." He looked at me curiously for a moment, his head tilting to the side.

"You mean in the blue house? By the lake?" I nodded, and he put his hat back on his head. "I've never seen anyone in there, besides a cleaning company." I took a breath, putting a hand over my heart instinctively.

"I was in the hospital...I haven't been home in a year..." My voice was shaking but if he noticed he didn't show it. Instead he leaned forward, a look of genuine concern washing over his face.

"Are you alright? Are you sick?" He slowly reached out with one of his black hands, ghosting his fingers over my hand that was still over my heart. I was shocked to feel that his hands were soft and not at all sharp. I laughed a little breathlessly, and he smiled.

"I have a heart condition, so they sent me back home to live out the rest of my life." He looked a little confused at that.

"You say that like... like you're going to die." I nodded, my hand clenching a little in the fabric of my shirt.

"I have six months at best, before I meet the giant flying spaghetti monster in the sky." I laughed, even though I'm sure he didn't get the humor because before I knew it he had tears in his large eyes. The smile fell from my face and I leaned towards him, my damned motherly instincts taking over. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I've just made a new friend," His voice was horse, and he took my hand is his. Friend? Did he mean me? "and now you're telling me I'll only get to know you for half a year?" Against my best instincts I squeezed his hand tightly, putting a smile on my face.

"Well, if you want to be my friend, then that would make my last six months on this crappy planet all the better." That brought a smile to his face, which I found to be contagious, as my own face split into a grin. He stood, my hand still in his as he bent at the waist bringing my hand to his lips briefly.

"I'll do my best, miss! Or my name isn't the Splendorman!" I laughed.

"You're name is the Splendorman?" He knelt back down to me, helping to put my things back in my bag.

"Indeed it is!" He stood with my bag in one of his big hands, the other held out to help me up. "I never asked your name, sorry." I took his offered hand, hoisting myself up.

"I'm Lorelei. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Splendorman." He smiled brightly at me, turning with his hand still wrapped around mine and started off towards the house. I struggled at first to keep up with his strides, until he realized he was walking too fast for my short legs and slowed to what would be a very slow walk to him.

"Please, call me Splendor. Or Splendy. Or whatever suits you, Lorelei!" I laughed, the pain in my chest growing a little stronger with all this stress, but I found myself not caring with my new friend by my side. It'd been so long since I'd laughed, since I'd had someone outside the hospital to talk to. It felt amazing, and I found myself wishing it would never end.

We reached the house before the sun started to set, and Splendor helped me get all my stuff inside safely. He turned to the forest, a slightly worried look on his face. I thought quickly, grabbing his hand with a smile and making him look down at me.

"I don't know if you have a place to go tonight... Or if you can fit inside... But you're welcome to stay here if you want..." He beamed at me, scooping me up in his arms and twirling me around in circles. I shreiked, startled to the point my chest clenched tightly.

"I'd love to! We can watch movies like normal people, and I can make dinner for you and stay up and tell stories!" I smiled, well, at least he's going to be happy. I really liked him, he brought a lovely ray of sunshine into my dull life.

He put me down, and I watched him shrink down in size, becoming something closer to seven feet tall and I was glad we had ten foot ceilings in the house. With a goofy grin on his face he opened the door for me, ushering me in with a combination of chivalry and something else I couldn't pin. It felt like he wanted me inside quickly, because he kept looking back out into the forest, like someone or something was watching him. I dismissed it, and was glad that I did, because I didn't then see the other frighteningly tall being standing there, the black white canvas of a face hovering over a black suit and tie, clearly visible in the gap of two trees.

~...~...~

Well my little lovelies, you've just read the official Chapter One! How'd you like it? I'd love it if you reviewed, because it makes me want to write more for you. If you just read and I don't get reviews, it make me sad, and then I call Jeff and have him put me to bed. So review, please!

With love and bloody affection,

~N.


	3. Chapter Two: Sunshine and Night

Sweet, immensely patient readers, today's finally the day (technically night where I am) that I update my stories. I know, it's been a month or two since anyone heard hide or hair from ole Ningannel, but I assure you my pets, I'm just fine.

I've gone through a little bit of a situation change, from moving out of my parent's house and into my own, having the boyfriend move in with me, changing colleges to pursue my art and writing, and eventually suffering a home invasion that left me with no computer and thus no chapters, I've had to start over a little.

The plot really hasn't changed, but my emotions most certainly have, so expect things to go a little different.

Chapter Two: The Sunshine Shall Always Turn to Night

The sun filtered through cream colored curtains, splaying its warm rays on the dark wood floors, softly colored stone counters, and warming the skin of Lorelei and Splendorman as they worked in the kitchen. They'd been at dinner for a good hour, chopping vegetables and herbs, simmering broth and making homemade bread. After a lengthy discussion on why neither of them ate meat and what to do for dinner that didn't involve buying dead animals, they'd settled on a creamy vegetable stew with homemade bread and crème Brule for dessert. The sight was really a very interesting one, with a very small Lorelei standing next to a very tall and hunched over Splendorman as they finished chopping carrots and celery for the stew. Lorelei worked quickly and efficiently, while Splendor was a little slower and much more afraid of the knife than a creature of his type probably should be. Eventually the work was done, dinner was simmering on the stove, and the bread was cooling on a block on the counter, so Lorelei and her new friend found themselves migrating to the pseudo-Library, which was really just a large nook in one corner of the living room, blocked off by floor to ceiling bookcases. They sat together on the large window seat, which was wide enough that Lorelei could almost lay horizontally on it and not be off the edge. Her knees were brought up to her chest, and Splendor sat opposite from her with his gangly limbs awkwardly trying to mimic her, and mostly just ending up with his knees up by his head as he looked between his legs. After a few moments of silence, Lorelei decided to break the quiet.

"Splendor?" He smiled at her, not a large creepy grin, but a nice and simple smile.

"Yes?" Lorelei gazed into his strange eyes, reminded of old stuffed animals in the way they shined like glass.

"What do you do? I mean, clearly you can't go out and work in a store." She took her hair in her hands and pulled it over one shoulder, gently running her fingers through the blonde strands. " So what do you do all day?" Splendor's head tilted, and the way he smiled was both sweet and creepy.

"I exist to make children happy, to bring people joy when they think they have none." Lorelei's finger's snagged in her hair and she hissed softly, trying to work her way through the knot.

"That's awefully sweet of you… Ouch, damn that hurts." Another knot, and soon she found herself almost wishing she'd taken up the hospital's offer to chop her locks off. She didn't notice when Splendor's black hands came up to her hair, so she jumped when she felt them run through her hair for her. He'd hardly moved from his spot, but he could easily reach her a foot or two away. She took her hands out of her hair and let him work his fingers through the curly strands, her eyes half lidded in relaxation. "Has anyone told you that your fingers feel amazing?" Splendor blushed, and Lorelei laughed, realized how strange and sexual that sounded.

"No, most people run in fear from my hands…" He sighed. "They look so sharp, people believe that I want to cut them open…" Something flicked across his face for a brief second, just long enough for Lorelei to register a mood change. "Harming someone isn't my department."

"Then whose department is it?" His finger's stopped, hesitated, before continuing.

"My twin brother's." Lorelei looked at him, brow furrowing as he wouldn't meet her eyes. A million things ran through her head, all her thoughts slowly leading her back a year or two, back when she had friends. They'd been at a party, and someone brought out a laptop and told them of this new horror game. It was based on true stories, so they claimed, and that sat around taking turns trying to find pages in a forest, running from something. Something in a suit. With no face.

"Oh my god." Splendor stopped, finally locking eyes with her, his face confused and concerned.

"What is it?" Lorelei's eyes were wide behind her glasses, her face one of pure realization.

"Your twin… Is the Slender-" Before she could finish her sentence Splendor had his hand over her mouth, his body leaning over and into her, dark eyes inches from hers. His hand was warm, incredibly soft and somehow almost smooth feeling. His mouth had changed into a straight line, no curve of smile present at all.

"Don't say his name. He can hear you, and if you call him he shall come." Lorelei nodded, trembling slightly and heart starting to pound in her ears. Splendor pulled back, removing his hand from her mouth and placing it on her cheek. "I just met you… I don't want to lose you yet." Lorelei felt the hairs on her arms stand up.

"So he is real." Splendor nodded.

"Very real." His voice was barely a whisper, and in the stillness of the moment, the sound of the timer in the kitchen going off was like a gunshot. Lorelei jumped with a gasp and Splendor reacted quickly, pulling her into his large frame. After a second both of them burst out in giggles, realizing just how silly they'd been. Her head fell to his shoulder as they laughed, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was where she belonged. Sure, things were going to be grim in the future, but that didn't matter right now. Right now, she had someone who was holding her, they were laughing which was something she hadn't done in a long time, and she was happy.

_From the tree line, the figure watched, his head filled with the laughter coming from the house. The forest had gone silent, not even the wind made a sound as the tall faceless being stared with no eyes at the house, specifically the window where his twin and the human sat. They were wrapped in each other, forgetting that the noise coming from the kitchen hadn't stopped yet, and that their dinner was going to be ruined if they didn't move. _

_The being contemplated disrupting the electricity in the house, causing the gas in the stove to flare and catch the place ablaze. His brother would live. She would not. But against his normal judgment, he let it be. Instead he turned and left, his figure fading into the oncoming fog that was rolling in. _

Splendor and Lorelei had finally stopped laughing long enough to realize dinner was done, and they scrambled up and hurried to the kitchen, still giggling the whole time they set out dishes and served themselves. It wasn't until Lorelei began to shiver violently that the laughter died. They'd finished dinner just before, and she was at the sink washing the dishes when she felt something creep into her body. It made her shake like she was freezing, soon her heart rate sped up and her chest began to hurt. Splendor was at her side in a heartbeat, his large hands running over her arms and face as she grasped the front of his shirt in panic.

"Lorelei! Honey, what is it? What happened?" All she could do was shake her head, struggling to get her voic to work.

"Pills…" Splendor looked across the kitchen, through the door to the living room where the bag of pills were, and scooped the girl up in his arms. He felt how limp she was, how she shook violently and the way her breathing had turned into gasps. He knew what this was. A scowl briefly passed over his face before turning back into his mask of concern. Of course his brother had to ruin everything, that was all he was good at it seemed. Reaching the medicine he sat down with Lorelei still cradled in his arms, opening the bag and finding it hard to sift through them all with only one hand. Putting his arm back around her he let his extra tentacle-like limbs come out from under his suit, using them to pick up bottles and read labels. Finally he found the one he was looking for, and using an extra to get the pill into her mouth. Lorelei watched as the black and spotted tentacles coiled and swished around, soft tinkling sounds accompanying their movements. Reaching up a shaking hand she gently took hold of one, pulling it close to her face and finding the end of it adorned with a little gold bell. A smile passed over her face as Splendor gently shook it, making the bell dance and chime.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was soft and gentle, a barely-there smile on his face. Lorelei swallowed her throat dry and funny tasting from the pill.

"Better. Thank you." She caressed the extra lazily, watching as the spots almost shifted in the light. "What are these?" More came down to join the one in her hand, brushing softly over her cheeks and hair, keeping the smile on her face.

"These are... like extra limbs." The soft chiming of the bells was very soothing, and she felt herself become increasingly tired. Splendor kept his eyes on her, tightening his grip around her a little. "Lorelei?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." She reached her other hand up, rubbing her eyes softly with fingers that were beginning to feel as heavy as the rest of her. With a yawn that she tried to keep covered with her hand she realized just how tired she actually was. "Sorry. I'm a terrible hostess." Another yawn, making Splendor smile.

"Please sleep, Lorelei. I'll be here when you wake up." Lorelei barely registered being picked up, carried up the creaking stairs, and placed onto her bed. By the time she felt blankets on her body, she was gone, carried into slumber with the sound of tinkling bells in her ears.

Splendor looked down at the sleeping girl with a smile on his face. She was sweet, kind, and against all odds she seemed very strong. He wished he could do something for her, help her live a little longer, or get rid of her illness. A frown slowly formed on his face, and he decided to take a walk. Not just across distances, but through space as well, so that he could speak with those that had just as much wisdom as he did. Slipping out of the house he stretched to his comfortable height of about fifteen feet and on feet that made no sounds on the leaf littered forest floor, he calmly strode out of the forest and out of the universe plane all together.

_The forest was dark, darker than she'd ever seen it. Everything looked the same as it always did, but at the same time it was like a totally different world. Her mind was heavy, and she found she couldn't move her legs or arms. Her eyes moved slowly in their sockets like they'd been rolled in tar, and no matter how hard she tired she couldn't focus on any one thing. _

_She stood there for what felt like forever, listening for any sounds and was greeted with nothing but the white noise of silence. Then, as the pull of consciousness came upon her she saw him standing between two trees. He was just as tall as them, just as skinny, and the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen. He was barely there, just long enough for her to recognize the empty canvas where a face should be, the black suit in a classy American cut, and one long arm reaching up to his black face, placing a finger to where lips should be. Before she could scream, make a movement or do anything, suddenly…_

Lorelei awoke with a scream in her throat, body sitting up in her bed so suddenly that her glasses threatened to fly right off her head. Her heart throbbed nosily in her ears and her breathing was erratic at best. The dream was so real that she was having a hard time shaking it off as just that; a nightmare. Drawing in a breath she swung her legs over the side of her bed, determined to shower in her own shower and try to calm down before she gave herself a heart attack. As her feet hit the ground, however, all hopes of it being just a dream were dashed away. Wet mud caked the bottom of her feet, causing her to mostly squish into her plush white carpet. Eyes darting across the expanse of her floor, she found footprints leading from the door to her bed, all of them muddy and some with red and orange leaves in them. Standing and rushing to the large window at the foot of her bed she threw back the curtains, expecting to see the wonderful view of her forest in nighttime.

Unfortunately for her, that picturesque view was obsqured by a large symbol painted onto her window. It only took her moments to realize what it was, and thinking back to the "dream" she'd just had, something clicked in her head. The Operator, Slenderman himself was here, possibly watching her right now, and that hadn't been a dream. She'd been awake in the forest, and really had seen him. She could have done many things at that moment, ranging from diagnosing herself clinically insane to jumping out the window to her doom in the empty pool below her. Lorelei chose a rather mundane action, that consisted of backing away from the window slowly and yelling out for the only person she believed could hear her.

"Splendor! Please!" It was more like a sob than a scream or a yell, but her point got out just fine, and somewhere in one dimension or another, he heard her. Unfortunately for her, so did someone a little less friendly, and it was this being that decided that this was going to be one meeting he just _had_ to be there for.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Well my little munchkins, after so many months, you have your chapter. I'm back for a while now, and I've already begun the next chapter, so expect one much sooner than this one got to you.

Love and Kisses,

~N.


End file.
